She's Shy
by Sweet Possum
Summary: a new girl comes to South Park elementary, and only one kid tries to be her friend. read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A new girl comes to South Park Elementary. Will anybody be her friend?**

**Chapter 1**: **New Girl**

She sadly stood on the tall rock at the sunset, and looked out to the ocean. She had to get one more good look at it. Before she knew it, she heard her best friend call to her. A friendly squeak saying...goodbye.

She squeaked back sadly, as tears came down her face. And it was hard for her to do it again after she heard the reply from her friend, who was obviously...a dolphin.

She turned around to leave as she kept crying. She wanted to keep saying goodbye, but it was too painful. So she walked away, and never looked back.

_I'm gonna miss this place, and you...Nella._

_A few days later:South Park Elementary_

"Hey guys," Eric Cartman started as everybody entered the classroom, "guess what I did last night."

"What dude?" Kyle Brovlouski asked, anxious to hear, as well as his best friend, Stan Marsh, and Kenny Mccormick.

"I went to Ms. Garrison's place last night, and spray painted his whole house! Even the windows!" He bursted out laughing.

"Dude, that's so not cool," Stan replied.

The fat kid stopped laughing. "Why not?"

"Because you're gonna get in trouble."

"Yeah, something awful might happen," Kyle said.

Kenny then muffled something, agreeing.

"Come on you guys," Eric replied, "she'll never know it's me."

"You're the easiest person to see," Stan replied, "considering you're the biggest." He then laughed along with Kyle and Kenny, as Eric glared.

"Ok kids, shut up!" Ms. Garrison exclaimed, as she walked in. "Now, we have a new student joining us today. Come in miss."

The girl walked in, who seemed to be a bit shy, nervous, and not the most excited.

"Now what's your name?"

It took her a little to reply, considering how nervous she was. The girl had a long blue, dressy shirt with a white caller. She had dark blue jeans, and two dark hair ties that held her piggy tails up, as her bangs went down her for head, and her hair was brown. "R...Roxy," she replied.

"Ok Roxy, can you tell us about yourself."

Roxy was very nervous, and it was hard for her to speak, but she had to at least let them know a little bit about her. "Well, I just moved her from Australia."

"Australia, very nice. Why don't you go sit over there in that empty desk right next to Eric. He's the fat one."

"Aye!" Eric exclaimed.

Roxy walked over, and nervously sat down, as Ms. Garrison started with the lesson.

_The Cafeteria_

Roxy brought her own sacked lunch, and as she entered the cafeteria trying to find a place to sit, she saw the group of girls giggling. She was a girl, and some how wanted to be with them. But really, she was just too scared. So she went over and sat at an empty table.

But before the girl knew it, she heard voices, and found four boys sitting down.

"Woe, what are you doing here?" Eric asked unkindly.

"Cartman, that's not nice!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well, this is our table!"

"I...I'm sorry," Roxy said, about to get up, when she heard one of the boys reply back.

"It's ok," Stan replied, "Cartman's just a stupid butt hole."

"Yeah, don't listen to him," Kyle replied. "So you're from Australia?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well how come you don't sound Australian?" Stan asked.

"Because I was born in... Florida, but my family and I moved..."

"So did you like play with crocodiles?!" Eric asked, starting to laugh with Kenny.

Roxy sadly and quickly got up, and left the table.

"Cartman, why did you have to do that?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Because it's funny!" he replied.

"But you hurt her feelings! You shouldn't make fun of people who are from a different country."

"What do you know, Jew?"

And Roxy sat at another empty table, as she covered her face and started to cry.

**Ok, sorry it was so short. But I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

**Ok, this chapter may be kind of short, but I hope you like it, and the next chapter will be better!**

**Chapter 2: Alone**

At the playground after lunch, Roxy sat alone on the ground as she could over hear her new classmates talk mean things about her.

"I don't get her," a redhead girl said.

"She doesn't know how to fit in," a blond haired girl said, "she's way too shy, and she never talks to anybody."

"She probably doesn't want or like to make any friends."

Roxy felt hurt, and she bet if the girls knew she could hear them, they wouldn't care about her feelings. Every kid here, though, seemed to be different than the kids in Australia. The habitat was also very, very different, and what animals could she make friends with? She was probably the only girl around who loved animals, and could only make friends to animals. Why? Because they respected her. Sure, she had a couple friends before, but they weren't as understanding as Nella, her best friend.

Roxy felt like she didn't belong, and it didn't seem nobody would be her friend. Even if she tried, nobody would. Besides, she was too scared to try. Everybody was mean, selfish, and different.

She looked around, as she saw the rest of the 4th graders having a great time, while she sat like she was in hell. She really didn't know what to do. What kind of game would be appropriate? She wanted to fit in, according to what that blond haired girl said. But everybody was playing a different game. Since she was a girl, she would have to do what the girls did, which was mainly just sit and talk. But after what she heard what they said about her, there was no way she would try doing that with them.

Suddenly, a football came her way, and it landed right in front of her. She didn't try to look where it came from. But obviously, it came from some game that the other kids were playing. What could she do? She looked at the ball, and wondered what would happen. She wondered if she touched that ball, she would become part of the game. Or maybe some mean kid would just come up, snatch it out of her hands, and push her into a pit of mud, leaving her into her sadness.

She would never know unless she tried. So she slowly reached her hands down, ready to pick it up. But before she touched it, another pair of hands reached down, and slowly picked up the football.

Roxy looked up and saw a familiar face, a face that she met. It was the boy with the brown jacket and the poof ball hat. She never caught his name, though. "Oh, sorry," she said softly, putting her arms down.

"That's ok," Stan replied, and decided to say one more thing before he went over to the rest of the boys. "Listen, I'm sorry about what Cartman said to you. I know he hurt your feelings, and..."

"No, it's ok."

"Oh. Ok."

"I'm just really homesick, and I miss my old home."

"Oh." Stan heard the other boys calling him, and he decided it was time for him to walk back. "Well, I gotta go now." And he walked off.

Nothing Roxy expected happened. She didn't get pushed into a mud pit, but she didn't get to be part of the game either. So this meant nobody was gonna be part of her life. Everybody was going to ignore her, acting like she was a piece of crap. Roxy sighed, and sat back down, as she watched the football game the boys were playing.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friend

**Chapter 3:****New friend**

It was then time for science, one of Roxy's favorite classes, if it had to do with animals. She loved learning about marine biology, especially marine mammals. She hoped that it was the lesson for today.

Ms. Garrison yelled at the whole class to shut up, who then became silent, except for Eric, who was laughing.

"Eric!" Ms. Garrison yelled.

He suddenly stopped.

Roxy had no idea why that fat kid was laughing. What was so funny? Nothing funny happened. This was so new to her. She missed her old school.

"Now today, we're going to be talking about greenhouse gases. I know, it's stupid, but the school board says we have to."

The whole class moaned, except for Roxy. She had no idea what greenhouse gases were, but she was interested.

"Now, does anybody know what greenhouse gases are? Anybody? Don't be shy. Remember, there are never stupid answers, just stupid people."

Eric was the first to raise his hand.

"Ok Eric?"

"Is it a place where people keep a big house full of hippies, who are trying to stop this green gas from destroying the earth?"

There was a long silence. "No Eric, that's not what greenhouse gases are you retard."

_Retard! That wasn't nice, _Roxy thought. Nobody was this mean back at her old school. 

"Greenhouse gases are gases that are trapping the atmosphere, and causing the heat to grow." He wrote that all down on the board. "Now, do you know what causes these greenhouse gases?"

Wendy right away rose her hand, knowing where this was going.

"Wendy?"

"People. People are causing it."

"That's right, Wendy. We cause it, because some buttwholes drive way too much, and burn coal way too much. This causes Global Warming." He wrote it down on the board. "Now, I want you to do a project. And this time, it's going to be a partner project. Not four people; two."

The class moaned.

"And I'm gonna say who you're all working with."

"Oh great," Eric complained.

"Eric, you're working with Wendy."

"What!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Oh come on!" Eric cried.

"Craig, you will be working with Kenny," Ms. Garrison went on, "Token will be working with Bebe..." he kept going on. "Stan, you will be working with Roxy, and Kyle will be working with Rebecca."

Kyle twitched.

"You're going to be researching and doing a poster over Global Warming and what it causes. Go ahead and get into your groups."

Everybody started moving to their assigned partners. They obviously didn't like who they were working with, but they had to live with it. 

"You better take this project seriously," Wendy said in a mean tone as she walked over to Eric's desk.

"Oh yeah," he replied, "well you better not take this project too seriously."

Wendy kept glaring.

Roxy remained in her desk sadly. She had no idea who Stan was, and she was shocked that Ms. Garrison didn't help her out with that. Actually, she wasn't shocked, because he just called Eric a retard, and even though that kid seemed pretty mean, there was no reason for a grownup to talk like that to him. 

She then looked up when she saw a shadow. The face was familiar. The same face that talked to her at recess. She just looked at him curiously.

"Are you scared about the project?" he asked, knowing that Roxy seemed upset.

"Uh...no," she replied. "I don't know who to work with."

"You're working with me."

"Oh." So that's who Stan was. He didn't seem that all upset about his new partner, but he never did smile. Maybe it was because he didn't want to do the project, just like everybody else.

Stan pushed his desk over to Roxy's, and sat down. "Ok, so what do you know about Global Warming?" he asked.

"I know a lot about Global Warming. It causes animals to go extinct, and I don't like the thought of that. It gives me the chills just thinking about it."

Stan smiled. "I know, I feel the same way. I don't like that thought either. And I do think it's our fault, because people do hunt animals."

Finally somebody understood! Roxy briefly smiled. "You care about animals?"

"Some what. I once was a vegetarian."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I'm not anymore, but I still care about animals. I hate the fact of them being killed. You must have seen a lot of animals back at your other country."

"Yeah, a lot of snakes."

Stan squinched his eyes. "I hate snakes. They freak me out."

"Are you kidding me? I love them! They're really cool, you shouldn't be afraid of them."

"I know, but I still am."

Roxy smiled. She couldn't believe she already had so much in common with somebody in her new school. 

"Ok, Global Warming also means flooding, and plants dying out."

"Yes, that's true."

After the bell rang for the day to be over, Roxy gave one more curious look at Stan, who looked at her in return. "Bye Roxy," he said nicely.

Roxy smiled. "Bye." She then left.

Stan then started walking up to his locker, as Kyle and Eric came up to him. "Hey dude," Kyle started curiously. 

Stan turned to them.

"Did you actually enjoy being partners with that girl?" Eric asked unkindly.

"Well sure, she's ok."

Kyle and Eric looked at him curiously. "Dude, are you serious?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Eric exclaimed.

"You guys, she's not a pain. She's actually kind of nice and respective."

"Not-ah!"

Stan glared. "Yes she is! It's not a big deal." He slammed his locker shut, and walked away, as the Jew and fat kid looked at each other, wondering why Stan admitted he respected Roxy.

Roxy, of course, couldn't get over the whole thing. She couldn't believe she was having a nice conversation with someone. She could tell that Stan was having a good time, too, but had no idea if he was as happy as she was. Through out the day after science class, she couldn't stop thinking about it. It was a great gift for. Of course, that's what she thought.

**I'm really sorry for the long update. I had a big writer's block. I know what's gonna happen in the future, but I have a hard time figuring out what will happen next. Please review, and if I need to improve on anything, give me suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4: Switcharoo

**I guess this story may sound a little like the Mormon episode, where Stan is nice to the new kid, Gary. Well I don't mean to make it sound like that. But since Stan was the one being nice to him, I used him for this too. But they are two different stories. So don't freak. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4**: **Switch-a-roo**

Wow. Roxy made a friend on her first day. Well, that's what she thought, anyways. She had a smile on her face when she got home.

"How was your day?" Roxy's mother asked.

"It was ok."

Her mother came over and gave her a big kiss on the forehead, then continued. "Did you make any friends?"

"Well, I think I did. He seemed pretty nice, and we had a good time talking."

"Well that's good. What's his name?"

"Stan."

"Well, I'm glad you're making some friends."

"Yeah, and we're partners for our science project."

"Well, that's nice. Maybe he can come over here to work on it with you. I can make brownies."

"That sounds fun." Now that was something Roxy would love. She never had a lot of visitors come to her house before. She always spent time with Nella. But this was different. It was a big change for her, so she had to make sure things were perfect.

The next day after Roxy got off the bus at school, she sadly started walking in the school, as most of the other students were whispering and looking at her curiously. For some reason, they had a bad feeling for her. She was an American girl from Australia, and never attempted to talk to anybody.

It was mostly the boys who were laughing. But most of the girls, like Rebecca, Wendy, Bebe, and the other girls, weren't laughing. They were just looking at her with concern, although Roxy didn't notice.

She then passed by Eric Cartman, who evilly laughed at her, and shouted, "Hey, do you know any snakes? I would really like to hold one!"

Roxy felt hurt and glared at the comment. She new he was just making fun of her, and she didn't want to have anything to do with him. She didn't want to have to do with anybody who was mean to her. Which was probably most of the people. Even Butters was making fun of her, since he was glad that nobody was mean to him as much as they were mean to her.

Roxy had no idea why they were being so mean. Was it because she was different? Was it because she was new? Was it because she only expected animals to be her friend? It could be any of those. She started to cry a little.

As the girl got to her locker, she was curious as she looked over at Stan, who was happily talking with his best friend, Kyle. She smiled, happy to know that maybe there was somebody who was nice to her. She was very anxious when she saw him and Kyle walk by her. 

But Stan didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her.

Roxy frowned. Was he now ignoring her? Was he not going to be her friend? She sighed. She really thought he would be her friend. Maybe she just had to give it some time. At least they were partners for the science project.

After Roxy sat down in her desk, she looked over at the boys, Stan, Kyle, and Eric, who were laughing. _Maybe...boys will be boys,_ she thought.

All of a sudden, a paper airplane landed on her desk. She was curious about it, and opened it up. She grew even more curious when she found a note in it. It said _"Meet the girls in the cafeteria at lunch time"_. She looked behind her, and wondered who threw it to her. Obviously, it was a girl. But which one? And why did this girl want her to meet all the girls at lunch time? The only way to find out was to do what the note said.

When lunch finally came, Roxy curiously walked in the cafeteria with her lunch bag, and searched for the girls. There they were, giggling like most girls did. She was confused. Yesterday, the girls were talking mean things to her. Were they going to say even more mean things to her? She took a deep breath, and walked over to them.

Roxy didn't know what to say when she got there, but she was in luck, because the girls stopped giggling, and looked straight at her. To her, they looked confused. Was the note real? "Umm..." the new girl started, "I got a note saying to meet with you guys. But I guess it was just a prank by some boy. So I'll just..."

"No, you're right," Wendy interrupted, "I sent you that note."

"Oh." She grew curious.

"Have a seat," Bebe commanded.

Roxy did so, and waited for the girls to keep talking.

"We noticed that you have no idea how to live like one of us," Bebe continued.

_I guess so, _she thought. "Oh."

"But we're gonna change that," Wendy said.

Roxy was concerned, and even more curious.

"What do you like to do?"

"Well, I love animals a lot. And I care about them."

"Me too. But is there anything you like to do that we like to do?"

Roxy was confused. How could she answer that question? She didn't know what they liked to do! "I don't know what you guys like."

The girls started laughing in a teasing way. "We like to sit and talk," Rebecca started, "we talk about boys, purses, cute celebrities, and anything we can come up with. We also love to go shopping, and make lists about anything. Any questions?"

Roxy said nothing. She was afraid to talk, and she had no idea what to say. "Well...do you hang out with any...guys?"

"Only if they are our boyfriends."

_Rats._ Stan was a nice guy, but he wasn't Roxy's boyfriend. But she really wanted to be his friend, since he was the one nice to her. But were these girls trying to be her friend? She turned her head, and gave one look at Stan, who was chatting with his three friends.

"Boys are so stupid," Bebe said, "yet curious of what we think, which makes them really cute. But only good for us if we are dating them."

"But since you like boys," Wendy started, "that's a very important thing about our group. Boys are apart of what we talk about. So there's one thing that you have in common with us."

"Oh," Roxy replied, "I don't like boys."

"Oh. Well don't worry. We'll teach you everything we know about boys."

Roxy didn't really care about boys. She just cared about friends. She considered Stan as a friend, not a boy. Well, he was a boy, but a boyish friend. Stan or the girls? Roxy wanted some friends. And it was important to get along with kids with the same gender. And if boys weren't aloud, then maybe girls was the right answer. She made her choice, and started listening to everything the girls had to say.

**Wow, that's a switch-a-roo! Lol. You saw the title, right? I hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short. I'm not the best at making HUGE chapters, but I do have a big imagination. **


	5. Chapter 5:Working on the project

**Hello people! Glad you are liking me story! Anyways, it seems that people are thinking that Stan and Roxy is a love thing. I wasn't gonna have that happen, but maybe I'll add a little bit of that in it. Well here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Doing the Project**

At recess, Roxy did as she was suppose to do: sit and talk with the rest of the girls. She knew, that since she was new, and the girls told her what to do that, maybe she was doing the right thing. But for some reason it didn't feel right. But she did it.

At the playground, she sat with Wendy, Bebe, and Rebecca, who were chatting and giggling, although Roxy did nothing. She didn't really think the stuff they were talking about was interesting or funny. She also felt like doing something more adventurous and exciting.

"Look!" Rebecca exclaimed, as Roxy got startled, and looked over at the red head pointing. "There's Clyde. Let's flirt with him so we can get some free shoes."

Wendy and Bebe agreed, got up, and walked away with Rebecca.

But Roxy didn't. She sat there alone and confused. She didn't want to flirt with a boy. She just wanted to have a nice, simple conversation with a friend. The problem was that she didn't have any friends. She thought she did, but apparently she was wrong, because she was a girl. And she had to do what the girls did. But it didn't feel right.

The brown-haired girl then looked over at the football game that most of the boys were having. Now that was adventurous. If only the girls said it was ok. But they didn't. Roxy then had a dashovoue as the football came toward her, and the same boy ran after.

Stan picked it up slowly, and looked at the girl curiously. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied in a shy tone. 

"Do you wanna play football with us?"

Roxy grew shocked. Was Stan actually inviting her to play football? She couldn't believe it! He was starting to sound like a friend again, but...she couldn't. She had to be like the girls. Girls didn't hang out with boys a lot, so this couldn't be aloud. "No...no thank you."

"Ya sure?"

"Y..yeah. I'm sure."

"Oh. Ok." He then walked away to the others.

Roxy felt she made a horrible mistake.

When Roxy entered the classroom for science to start, she heard the girls say things about them getting free shoes from Clyde. She missed out on something that must have been great. But the shoes wasn't it. It was football with Stan and the guys. She really wanted to.

After Ms. Garrison told the kids to get into their science groups, Roxy waited patiently for Stan to come up to her. She felt it would be a little bit awkward for her to come up to him. Although she felt that way about everybody. She was relieved when she saw him move his desk toward hers.

"Hey, are you ready to do this?" Stan asked.

Roxy briefly smiled. "I think so."

"Ok, because Ms. Garrison says that we only have a few days to finish it. Yeah, I know we just started, but...he's a pain."

"Well...you can come over... to my house after school... today. We can...work...on it...together."

There was a pause, and Stan was thinking for a while. "Ok, that sounds good. I brought a poster board, so we can use that."

"And...I have glitter."

Stan looked at her, confused.

"To make it look pretty."

"Oh..right."

Roxy remembered the girls telling her that guys aren't the most...artistic people. They just wanted to get things done and simple. But she liked art. Whatever she was doing, she wanted to make it look good.

"Do you have a computer?"

Roxy smiled. "Yes."

"Kyle, you don't mind if we make our poster...creative, do you?" Rebecca asked.

"Uhh..." Kyle replied, unsure, "I guess not."

"Good. And you're good on computers, right?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Good. That means you could do a lot of the researching."

Kyle looked at her curiously. "I don't think so, Rebecca. If you want to get a good grade on this, then you'll have to help me work."

"I will help you work. Working on the poster is a lot."

"But so is researching."

"Do you want to get a good grade on this?"

"Yes."

"Then you better do most of the researching."

Kyle was unsure of this. He knew that Rebecca was taking advantage of him, and he didn't want that. But there was no way for him to convince her. So he had to go a long with it. He sighed as he opened his text book.

Eric, as always, was cracking up laughing as Wendy glared. "It's not funny, Cartman!" she exclaimed.

"But it's true!" he cried. "You're a hippie, you care, I don't, you're work, not mine."

Wendy then grabbed the collar of Eric's jacket, and glared into his face. "YOU BETTER DO THIS WORK WITH ME RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'LL END UP UNDER A BIG PILE OF ROCKS!"

Eric was shocked; and even more scared. He couldn't say anything to reply.

"Open your book up!"

Eric quickly opened his book with a freaked look on his face.

"We could use plants, floods, messy habitats..." Stan went on about the project.

"And animals," Roxy concluded for him.

"Y...Yeah." He smiled.

So did Roxy. She was so glad she knew somebody else who cared about animals. She could have sworn she heard Wendy saying she cared, but Stan was different. Stan seemed right. Right for a friend.

**I'm so sorry my chapters are short! I try to make them long, but I feel this was a good stop for this chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Stan chooses

**If anybody feels I am rushing this story or anything, please let me know! Also, if there is anything you want me to add, please let me know! Ok, on with chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Stan chooses**

After school as Stan got on the bus, he struggled to find a seat. He always sat by Kyle...every...single...time. But he felt that since he was going home with Roxy, it would be better if he sat with her. But...

Stan find Kyle waving his hand, telling him to sit down with him. This was gonna be tricky. He then looked over and saw Roxy, who was sitting happily messing with..something.

Kyle then could tell that Stan was struggling. "Stan?!"

He looked at Kyle, then at Roxy. "Uhh...I think I need to talk to Roxy about the project," he told his best friend, then walked over to Roxy.

Kyle was confused and shocked. _Why? _he thought. _Why does he want to sit with her? The project can't be the reason._

When Stan came to Roxy, she looked up in shock.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Uhh...yes." Wow. She never knew this would happen. He was actually asking to sit next to her on the bus! Nobody every asked her that before!

Stan sat down and smiled as he looked at the object that Roxy was holding. "Is that a DS?"

She smiled and looked at it. "Yes. I...I love games."

"Me too. What game is it?"

"Petz 2: Dolphins."

Stan smiled. "You really like animals. I guess it makes sense. You like animals and games, so you play an animal game."

Roxy almost giggled.

"Oh look, Kyle's alone!" Eric teased Kyle, as he leaned down the seat in front of him.

"Shut up, fat boy!" Kyle replied.

"Where's Stan?" Kenny muffled.

"He's with...Roxy."

"What?" Eric asked, and looked over to Stan and Roxy, who were happily talking. "You gotta be kidding me. What's so great about her?"

"I don't know, she's kind of...different."

"I think Stan doesn't know what he's doing. He's probably sick."

After Stan and Roxy were dropped off, Kyle gave one more look of concern on him as he exited the bus with that girl.

Roxy was very excited, yet very nervous. She hoped that things would go well for her first friend visit. She opened the door, and let Stan come in.

"Mom?" she called softly.

Her mother came in. "Hey Roxy!"

"Hi. Mom, this is..Stan."

"Nice to meet you, Stan."

"Hi," he simply replied.

"Do you like brownies?"

"Sure."

"I made some to help you guys do your project."

"Oh thanks."

"Roxy, why don't you show him your room where your computer is."

"Ok mom," she replied softly.

Stan thought for a moment. Roxy wasn't really a loud mouth. She was always quiet, but some how wild. He followed the girl into her bedroom.

Her bedroom was full of...dolphins. Dolphin posters, dolphin stuffed animals, dolphins everything. He walls were even painted blue for the ocean, with dolphin stickers on it.

Stan was a little afraid at first when he entered as he looked at the room, but then he wasn't surprised. She loved animals. He never knew it was dolphins, though. 

"Here's the computer," Roxy said.

Before they knew it, they were all ready researching. And after an hour, they were already doing the poster. Stan supported Roxy's idea of making it look pretty, so he put glue on as Roxy poured some glitter onto it. So far, there were some big waves on it, pictures of beaver dams and dead plants. They also had some brief facts, too. They were working hard. They kept brownies to keep their energy up, but they soon became tired. They were three fourths done.

It was awkward. Most of the time doing the project, they were silent. Very silent. Roxy wondered what happened. Before they would always talk about whatever they had in common. But this time was different. Was Stan upset about something?

Stan looked at his watch. "Oh my, it's 6:30. I have to leave at 7:00.

"Oh," Roxy replied.

"Maybe we can finish at school."

"Yeah, probably."

Stan could tell. He could tell that Roxy looked disappointed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...time flies by quickly."

"I know. Except in school."

She giggled.

Stan stood up and grabbed his backpack. He started to leave, then stopped and turned around. "Do you...have like...video games or something?"

"Yes, I do. Do you...wanna play."

"Sure."

And so they did. They were both really aggressive as they played together. "Dude, you cannot beat me!" Stan happily cried.

"Yes I can," Roxy replied softly. But she was wrong.

Stan won, and he knew it wasn't surprising, but he tried not to brag.

Roxy smiled and put her controls down.

Stan then looked up at the clock. It was 6:45. "I have to go now." He got up, and grabbed his backpack.

"Oh, ok." 

"It was fun, though. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

He then walked away and left the house.

_**Next Day at South Park Elementary:**_

Roxy couldn't believe she had a friend come over at her house and play video games. She never knew it would go that far. She had never had a friend like that before. Was he her friend? She wondered. He acted friendly. He was being nice, he offered to play video games with her, and he acted like he had fun. Or was he just being nice? She had no idea. But whatever happened, she loved it. She was so happy to be making a friend.

Roxy sat in her desk happily as she looked over at Stan, who had just entered the room, talking with Kyle. Her smile grew, when she felt somebody tap her on the back.

"So is there any guys you like?"

Roxy turned around and saw the girl who was named Wendy. "Huh?"

"I said is there any guys who you like?"

"I thought you said guys weren't aloud?" _What am I saying?! Who cares about the group of girls anyways._

"You're still aloud to have a crush on somebody."

"Oh. No, I don't."

After Ms. Garrison came in and started the lesson, Roxy had her eyes on Stan again. _Why am I doing this? Why am I so obsessed with a friend?_ She didn't understand, and then felt stupid. Maybe it was just because she wasn't use to friends. Not use to friends. She felt horrible. She felt like she didn't belong. She only felt like she belonged when she was talking with Stan. 

She wanted to talk with him some more. But she couldn't do it at lunch, because the girls would find it wrong, and the boys at Stan's table would find it weird. So maybe...recess. It had to be.

At recess, again, Roxy was sitting, watching the boys play football. The last time when Stan asked her to play, she felt horrible for refusing, because Stan was her friend. It was wrong for her not to hang with him at recess. 

She saw the boys huddled up, talking about their plan for their playful game. She then sighed and got up, starting to walk over.

The other girls were shocked at the scene. Why was she going over there? They were even more concerned.

Roxy finally came up and started tapping on Stan's shoulder.

Stan then stopped his discussion with the other guys, and turned around. He was curious of the girl standing there, and he waited for her to talk.

"Umm..."she started, "I'll...I want to play."

"You do?" he asked.

"Y...yes. I do."

"Ok." Stan turned to the guys. "Ok you guys, Roxy here wants to..."

"Dude, why?" Clyde asked.

"Why what?"

"Why should she play with us?"

"She wants to. We can let her."

"I don't think we can allow that, Stan," Craig said.

"Why not?"

"Come on, dude," Clyde replied, "_Her_? She's not like us. She's not like anybody."

Roxy then felt like crying.

"That's not true, Clyde." Stan was then glaring. "She's just like us."

"If you feel that way, then go play with her by yourself," Craig replied, then walked away with the others.

Although, Kyle was still standing there, giving Stan a look of concern.

Stan stood there looking at him, hoping that he would take his side.

But he didn't. He sadly walked away with the others.

Stan felt hurt. Almost as hurt as Roxy, who he now noticed was upset when he turned around. He could see her briefly crying, and that hurt him even more. "Roxy..I'm..."

"I'm sorry, Stan," she replied, then started to walk away.

"Wait!" He ran after her and grabbed her arm, causing her to stop and look back at him. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I ruined your game, and your friends won't play with you."

She was right. But that wouldn't make her feel better. "Look, I..." he didn't know what to say. If he started to play with her, the guys would ditch him even more, and he didn't want that. But if he ditched her, that would hurt her feelings, and that was just as bad. He tried to find a way to change the subject. "Look," he said, pointing to the ground.

Roxy looked down. "What is it?"

"It's a mouse."

She then smiled with him. "It's so cute."

"Yeah, I think it's only a baby."

Kyle was very concerned as he was watching the two standing, looking at something. He felt that something wasn't right. This wasn't right. _Stan shouldn't be hanging out with her. She's not like other people_. He was thinking all of this, and he didn't even think as he was thinking this.


	7. Chapter 7: The zoo

**I want to apologize if I'm not having enough of Cartman in this story. I love him the best, and I usually have most of him also in my stories. But like some episodes, this is a Stan fic. Most of my stories would have more Cartman in it. But I hope you're liking this story. On with chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: The Zoo**

One week passed, and when before school started on a Monday morning, Roxy stood in the hallway, looking at Stan, excited, yet very nervous about what she was about to do. She's never done this before. But since he's been so nice to her, she thought that he would do it. She took a deep breath, and walked over to the boy who was at his locker; alone.

"H...hi," she said to him.

Stan smiled, and softly said "hi."

"Umm...the zoo allows kids our own age to interact..." She stopped and looked at him, relieved that he was still listening. "Do you want to go to the zoo with me this Friday after school?"

There was a pause, but Stan finally answered. "Sure dude, why not."

"O..ok."

"Sounds like fun." He grabbed his books and walked off to class.

Roxy happily sighed. If she asked anyone else, nobody would say yes.

In science class, Kyle was even more concerned as he watched Stan and Roxy work on their project. He actually felt a little bit...he didn't know what to say. But he compared to his science project. Rebecca wasn't doing anything, and they weren't even half way done. Stan and Roxy got a lot of work done. And they were working together; equally. It wasn't fair. And the funny part, was that Stan was working great with this freaky Australian girl. He wasn't even thinking when he said that in his head, but he really meant it.

"I did it, ok!" a familiar cried, interrupting Kyle's thoughts.

"Eric, calm down, and just shut up," Ms. Garrison replied.

"Give it a rest," the fat boy continued saying to his partner.

"It better be good information," Wendy said, taking the paper from Eric and glaring as she started reading it.

"You are such a hippie."

Kyle then realized he wasn't the only one who didn't have a good partner. Before, Rebecca would have been a great partner, back when he had a crush on her. He remembered kissing her...

"Kyle, if you have the information, then I can put it all down on the poster."

Well that was weir. He was finally getting an improvement from her. "Ok, go ahead and use the markers to make it look good, if that's what we want."

"It is." She smiled, and went for the markers.

Kyle sighed, and put the papers of the information in front of her. "I only got three fourths of our information found. I'm almost done."

"K." She continued on the poster.

Yeah, Kyle was almost done, but their whole project wasn't almost done. Well maybe since Rebecca was starting on the poster, they would get it done faster than he thought.

Friday after school:

Stan stood in front of his locker ready to go. He was waiting for Roxy to show up, since her mom was going to pick them up and take them to the zoo.

"Dude, you coming?" Kyle asked as he walked up.

"Huh? Oh...no. I'm not getting on the bus."

"Oh." Kyle grew concerned, and even more curious. But het let it go this time. "Ok, well see ya tonight." He walked off.

"Bye." He stood there, searching for the girl, and he finally saw her coming. He smiled.

His smiled made her smile. "Ready to go?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah."

"You sure you have everything?"

"Yeah, my mom made sure I had everything. It's all in my backpack."

She giggled. "Ok, lets go." And she walked off with Stan, and out the school, to her car.

They both climbed in. "Hi Roxy," her mother greeted.

"Hi mom."

"Hello Stanley."

"Hi," he replied.

"Are you excited about going to the zoo?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

"Alright, then lets go." And she drove off.

Kyle sat on the bus alone and quietly. He kind of wanted Stan to come on the bus with him. He never sat alone. They usually sat together.

"Hey Jew, where's your hippie, Stan?" Eric asked in a mean way.

"He's not coming on the bus today."

Eric started laughing. "You feel lonely, Kyle?" he teased.

Kyle glared.

"He's probably out with that new girl."

Kyle stood up and looked at Eric, who was behind him. "No he's not! Why would he be with her?"

"Because he always is at recess."

"No. I'm sure it's something else." He sat back down. "I'm sure."

As Roxy's mother was driving, Stan and Roxy were sitting in the back in an awkward silence. They then looked at each other. Stan smiled, then looked away.

Roxy's mother looked in the mirror, and found them both enjoying each other. She was happy that Roxy was making a new friend.

Roxy was excited when they finally got to the zoo, and she and Stan right away got out of the car. They started heading up to the main entrance.

After they payed for their tickets, Stan, Roxy, and her mother started their fun in the zoo.

They laughed as they watched the penguins play and splash them. "They're so cool when they swim," Roxy said.

They then looked at the elephants, the lions, tigers, and bears. Oh my, it was a lot of animals.

Soon, they were in the marine section, and they went to the stingrays. Roxy then got a warm feeling in herself, as she watched Stan, his hands in the water, waiting to pet the creature. He looked so sweet like that. She smiled.

"I have a surprise," Roxy said to Stan ten minuets later.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Mom, can I show him?"

"Sure," she answered.

"Come on." Roxy ran off with Stan to the dolphins. Yes, this zoo was a zoo alright. It had everything. Everything.

Stan was very shocked when he found out that they could actually swim with the dolphins. He never thought he could do that, but Roxy encouraged him. He was a little nervous at first, but Roxy got him in the water, and it was like heaven. They rode with the dolphins as they had their grips on the tails.

They then let go, and started laughing. One dolphin popped up, and made it's happy sound, and they laughed more after it splashed them.

Later after the dolphins:

"Oh no, I'm not doing that," Stan said in a scared voice as he backed away from the snake sign.

"Come on Stan, they won't hurt you," Roxy replied.

"Looking at them is fine. But I'm not gonna touch them."

"But Stan, they're really nice."

He was looking down at his shoes, when Roxy came up to him. "It's ok. Just come and watch me."

Stan agreed, and followed her in there.

The zoo keeper took the rat snake out of the cage, and gave it to Roxy. She sat on the floor, holding it with a gaze. It was almost like she was hugging it.

Stan didn't understand. It looked like a monster. He hated snakes, really much. But it wasn't hurting her.

Roxy could tell that Stan was curious, and she knew that she had to make him try. "Come on, Stan."

He slowly started walking over, but making sure the thing wouldn't attack him.

"It's ok, I won't let it hurt you. Hold out your arms."

Stan took a deep breath, and held out his hands as he looked the other way. All of a sudden, he could feel a slither, scaley thing, and he started to freak out.

"It's ok, Stan. Just relax."

He was holding his breath, but now looking at the snake. He was still scared, yet calm. Then he couldn't believe it. He was holding a snake!

Roxy giggled.

At 6:00, it was then time to leave, and even though Stan and Roxy loved the zoo, they didn't fuss at all.


	8. Chapter 8: A real friend

**Ok, this is a very short chapter about Roxy describing her feelings for Stan in her head.**

**Chapter 8: A real friend**

"That was fun," Stan said, as he was sitting on his bed next to Roxy.

"I knew it would be," she replied softly. "Nobody else would go."

"That's not true."

Roxy smiled as she looked at her shoes.

"Who wouldn't want to go to the zoo with you?"

That's when Roxy realized something. Stan was the only kid was being nice to him in the whole entire school. He has been there for her all the time, has supported her, and has played with her. Stan did that. Nobody else would. And Roxy then knew that's what only a friend would do.

Roxy thought her only friend was Luna the dolphin. Whenever she was sad, she would talk to Luna, who would quickly cheer her up by squeaking, splashing, or playing with her. Luna was her friend.

But Roxy also knew that even though Luna was very special, and very smart, and almost human, she wasn't human. Stan was human, just like her. He wasn't an animal. He was a human just like Roxy who cared for animals, just like Roxy. He was a very caring friend. He was fun and talented, too. And very c...She looked up at Stan, who was curiously looking at her.

He then slowly put his hand on hers, and smiled. That smile. The way he smiled at her every time he looked at her. Now she knew why she was so obsessed over him. It wasn't just because he was her knew friend. He seemed more than a friend. The perfect friend that could...

Roxy looked at his face again. She suddenly felt her self leaning closer to him. Almost having her lips touch his, and...

_KNOCK ,KNOCK_

"Stan?!"


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepover?

**Chapter 9: Sleep over**

"Stan, are you in there?" a voice asked again.

"It's Kyle," Stan whispered.

"Stan?" He started to open the door.

"Hide!"

Roxy jumped off the bed, and climbed under it. This was so shocking and sudden to her. But apparently if Stan didn't want Kyle to see her, it must have been a good reason. So she relaxed.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" Stan asked his best friend.

"To sleep over, remember?" He came in with his bag.

"Oh yeah."

"You forgot?"

"No I didn't forget. I was just a little tired."

"Oh." Kyle then came over and sat down on the bed next to him.

Roxy had a big feeling that this was not suppose to happen. She knew that Stan forgot about Kyle coming over. If he didn't forget, then he wouldn't bring her here.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. You can choose."

"Are you ok, Stan? You seemed...unaware or something."

"Unaware of what?"

"Like, you didn't know I was coming or something."

"I did know you were coming."

"Then how come your acting so weird?"

Roxy felt that it was time for her to leave. But she had to get out without Kyle noticing. So she climbed out from under the bed on the other side, and started crawling.

"I'm not weird. So how's the project coming along?"

Kyle sighed. "Not so good. I knew that Rebecca wouldn't be the best partner. And I was right. She just wants me to do the work. Seriously, she's taking advantage of me."

"Did you try talking to her?"

Roxy started to head for the door, but she did slowly.

"Yeah, and she won't listen to me. She just wants me to do the work."

"Well, I don't think Cartman likes his partner either."

Kyle then curiously turned his head toward the door after he heard a sound, where he saw Roxy, on the ground, looking at him, scared. He was shocked. He then turned to Stan. "Stan, what's she doing here?"

"Listen dude, it's not what you think."

"What do you mean it's not what I think? Why is she here?"

"Well, we were gonna work on the project some more."

Roxy was now sitting on here knees, her head down, listening to the conversation.

"Stan, what's with you?" Kyle went on, glaring.

"Nothing!"

"You started to ditch all of us at recess."

"What! You guys ditched me. You wouldn't let me play!"

"You can play! But we don't need that girl to play."

"Kyle, why do you care?!" Stan was now standing on the floor.

"You've been acting really weird lately. You spend time with her, and less with..."

"You're not being fair!"

"How could I not be fair? I'm your best friend!"

"If you were really my best friend, you would let me hang out with whoever I want!"

There was a silence, and Kyle looked over at Roxy, then at Stan. "Fine." He got up, walked out, and closed the door hard.

Stan sighed, and looked at Roxy. He then went up to her. "Roxy, I..."

"I don't want to ruin your friendship, Stan."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your friendship...with Kyle. It's my fault."

"No! It's not your fault, Roxy."

"Kyle doesn't like me. And...he was here first. So...there. I'll leave and let you guys be friends again." She got up.

"Roxy, wait."

She left the room.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Man! Why? Why? Why?"

Kyle was sitting at the table in the kitchen, when he saw Roxy sadly walk pass him, and leave the house. He saw the look on her face. It wasn't pretty. _Oh no. I did that._ He then looked over, and saw Stan coming in the kitchen. "Stan, look, dude. I'm really sorry..."

"Don't worry about it."

"But Stan. I haven't been a good..."

"Let's just have the sleep over."

Kyle didn't like this. He could tell that Stan was going to cry, and that didn't make Kyle happy at all. He didn't want his friend to be unhappy. He just kept looking at his friend with concern, not knowing what to say or do, but only what they had planned, because that's all Stan would talk about. But Kyle knew he wasn't in any position to have fun.

**Ok, so this chapter really wasn't about the sleep over. It was just saying that this was why Kyle came over. Sorry it was so short! But please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Snake harassment

**First of all, I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews! You don't know how much this means to me. It makes me feel great! Second of all, I'm sorry for the late update, and third of all, I'm sorry for the Rebecca confusion. I was confused myself. I haven't seen all the episodes, and I only found out that Kyle had a crush on Rebecca. They didn't say which Rebecca. Anyways, lets just pretend that on secret fic, Kyle had a crush on the Red Rebecca. Sorry for the confusion. Anyways, on with chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10: Snake Harassment**

Stan and Kyle sat on the couch silently, watching some TV. Kyle looked at his best friend, who's hand was on his face, depressed. Kyle knew that this was his own fault. It was his fault that his best friend was sad. It was his fault that Roxy was sad, too. He had to say something.

"Stan," he started, "I'm really..."

"I said don't worry about it," Stan said.

"But dude, I was a jerk. I shouldn't have cared who you hung out with."

"Why? Why didn't you like her?"

"It's not that I didn't like her," he then looked down at his shoes, "it's just that you have been spending so much time with her, you seemed different. You spent more time with her, and less with...me."

Stan then looked at him. He never knew Kyle was jealous. He then felt horrible. "Kyle, I'm really sorry. I didn't know..."

"It's ok. It was no reason for me to act like a jerk. There's nothing wrong with Roxy."

"I wish everybody would know that. She's new and shy, but she's really a great girl."

"I...I know."

"But now she's mad at me, she doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

"That's not good enough. You have to talk to her on Monday."

Monday at South Park Elementary

Stan walked in the hallway, looking for Roxy. As the kids walked by, he searched and searched, and finally saw the girl he was looking for. That innocent girl with the two brown pony tails searching in her locker. She didn't look the happiest.

He was about to call her, when the bell rang, which meant no time to talk. So he rushed to the classroom, hoping he would luckily get to talk to her today. He just couldn't stand losing his friendship with her, which was very important to him. And he meant...very, very important.

He didn't know how to say it. But...something about her just touched his heart. And that meant in a love way. Not just love in a friend way, but also love...

"Alright class, shut up," Ms. Garrison finally interrupted Stan's thoughts. "Now since I know you all have been slacking off instead of working on your project.."

Eric started chuckling, as Wendy gave him a glare, saying "Shut up, it's not funny."

"and I know you haven't gotten it done, you will be working on it all morning."

The class whined, as Eric leaned his chin on his hand.

"And if you're not done til lunch time, you fail. Ok, get to work."

Everybody started to get with their partners, as usual. And yes, usually Roxy would sit in her desk and wait. She would wait for Stan to come. Stan would always walk up to her.

But not this time. This time, Stan kept sitting at his desk, afraid to face her. She was angry, he was sure, and even though he wanted to solve the problem, he was afraid to.

Roxy, who was also sitting alone at her desk, finally gave a look at Stan, wondering why he hasn't walked over. And she wasn't stupid. She then knew why. She knew that he was upset, because he had hurt her. Or maybe it was Kyle who hurt her. Actually, she wasn't mad at all. Just very sad and disturbed. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But it looked like Stan didn't want to face her, she could see that. So if he didn't want to face her, she didn't want to face him. It was useless.

Stan sighed as he looked over at Roxy, who was just sitting. She actually looked very upset, more than a minuet ago. He wanted to make her feel better, but it didn't look like she wanted to be bothered by him. He understood. He understood her well. And if she didn't want to be bothered, then she didn't have to be bothered. Who cares if he got an F on this project.

"I am sick of you!" Wendy exclaimed at Eric.

"Aww..you're sick of me?" he asked in a non-caring tone.

"Why do you have to slack off all the time? You know that the project was due today!"

"And so did you, right?"

"What...yes!"

"Then why didn't you do it?"

"Because _you_ were slacking off! You always do! You never accomplish anything, unless if it involves cheating."

"Then why didn't you ignore me and just get to the project?"

She began to turn red. "Because you're acting stupid, and you're suppose to do the project, too! We're in this together, you fatty!"

"Hey, watch it! All you care about is your grade, so why didn't you just do it without me?!"

"I already told you!"

"But why do you care? Why do you care if I work with you?"

Wendy paused. Wow, she never knew that question would come. Why did she care? She tried to ignore the question, and started giving orders to the fat meany. "Just get to work! We're three fourths of it done."

Eric rolled his eyes, and pretended to work as he doodled on a piece of paper, angrily. Wendy wasn't making any sense. Girls didn't make sense at all.

Kyle quietly looked at the unfinished poster that he and Rebecca had been doing. Her art work was...amazing. But..still...why did she have to take advantage of him like that? It just wasn't fair. Sure, he was pretty good on what he was doing, but still. It just wasn't right. He wanted to tell her off, and...he had to. He had to when she would come back from the bathroom.

And that didn't take long. "I'm back," she said, as she was walking over.

Kyle was about to say the words he wanted to, when she interrupted him.

"Kyle, I have a confession to make."

He sighed, and decided to let her talk. It was only fair for her, since he had to say something, too.

"I'm actually...very scared about my grade. I mean, I'm not doing so well in this class at all. I'm failing, and have a C, leading to an F. I don't wanna fail. And I know you won't. That's why..."

"Rebecca, you won't fail."

"With you doing the work I won't."

"That's not the answer, Rebecca. I will help you, and you will do work just like others, if you just listen to me."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that I will guide you through this, but I'm not going to do all the work for you. But I will help you."

"You will?"

"Yeah. I mean, I wouldn't want to get bad grades, either. But cheating isn't the answer."

She sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Now, let me tell you how this works."

She smiled, and started to listen. "Ok."

And Kyle began explaining Global Warming to her.

At recess, Roxy sat alone. She wasn't with Stan, she wasn't with any of the girls, or any other guys. Just herself on the ground, sadly. How could Stan do that to her? How could he possibly let Kyle be so mean to her. Why didn't he even go after her after she went home? She thought that she was his...friend. She knew that Stan was just as upset. Why wouldn't he? But why wasn't he doing anything about it? Why?

Stan was sitting alone, too, just like Roxy. He wished that...he just wished that they could move on. To pretend this never happened. That Roxy never did get upset, or Stan. He put his face in his arms.

Kyle was then standing twenty feet away from him, watching his misery. This wasn't helping anyone. Not even Kyle. He couldn't let Stan go through this. Why, he wasn't even sure what was going on in Roxy's head right now. But he had to do something. But what?

Roxy suddenly heard laughing. And it wasn't fun laughing. It was evil laughing. She could hear Eric making fun of her again.

"America still not working for you?" he teased, and kept laughing.

She glared. She hated that fat boy for this. He was the meanest out of all of them. Out of all the mean people at this school, at this town. She just wanted it to...STOP. She then gasped as she heard a rattle sound. She looked to her side, and strangely, there was a rattle snake. She wasn't quite sure how it got there, but she knew it was a good thing. It was there to help her with this problem. She angrily got up, and stomped over to Eric, who stopped laughing as he saw her in his face.

He was curious as he just stared at her, waiting to hear what she was gonna say.

"You wanna snake?" she asked angrily. "I'll give you a snake." She then grabbed Eric's arm, and dragged him over to the snake.

"What's your problem?!" He then gasped as he saw it. That evil thing staring at him with it's evil, reptile eyes. "Uhh...what's..."

"Don't insult me!" She ran away, not believing what she just did. She actually stood up to him? She never knew she could do that. She wondered where she learned that.

Eric, on the other hand, was scared to death. He respected Steve Irwin and his adventure with snakes. But wow. Since he was now near this venomous thing, he had no idea what to do. It looked threatening. It looked as if it was gonna eat him. And it took one swipe at him, as he backed up, and screamed.

Kyle heard the scream, so he ran over to his friend-ish fat boy, and started yelling, "What's going on?!"

"That snake wants to kill me!" he replied in a babyish tone.

"Just walk away from it!" He then grabbed Eric's arm, and pulled him away from the snake.

"It was that new girl. She did it. She put that snake there, and let it eat me!"

"And why would she do that?"

"Because she got SO made at me for making fun of her!"

"Cartman, stop making fun of her! It's not nice, and you know it!"

"I don't listen to Jew rats." Eric looked the other way, and crossed his arms as he glared.

"Cartman, Roxy is a very good friend to Stan. Well she was. And since I have been such a jerk, they're not friends anymore."

"Great," he turned back to him, "then this is your fault."

"It's not just me, Cartman." He started pointing at him. "You're being mean to. And Kenny, and Clyde, and everybody else. We didn't make her feel welcome. She has every right to harass you with that snake!"

Eric just looked at him silently for four seconds. "Wow Kyle. If you care so much, why don't you just do something about it?"

"You know what? I will. And if you're not going to help me. Fine. I'll do it by myself. I'll get her and Stan friends again, and she'll feel perfectly fit in at this school." He then walked away, leaving Eric in his own confusion.

"Whatever."

**Ok, so that was chapter 10! I want to thank kookyqurl82 for the idea of Kyle actually helping Stan and Roxy get their friendship back! Thanks!**

**Also, I want to note to all of you that Rebecca and Kyle is not a Rebecca/Kyle. It's not a love thing. Kyle is just being nice to her.**

**Now, I AM having you guys question about Cartman and Wendy, and I will talk about that more later. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Friends again?

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the kind reviews! It means a lot to me!**

**I wanted to let you know that if you want to see what Roxy looks like, there's an avatar image of her on my profile. So lets get started with chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11: Friends again?**

The bell rang right after Kyle made is promise to help Stan. He hoped he could talk to Roxy before class, but there was no time. The worse part, is that the class had to show their projects in front of the class, and how could he focus on two things at one time?

In class, as Ms. Garrison gave the lecture of how they were going to present their posters, Kyle sat silently, and looked over at Stan, then Roxy. They both looked upset, and it seemed they were in no position to present it. It would be worse, because they were partners. But at the same time, they were in a feud. Well...sort of.

Stan had no idea how he was going to do this with her. Roxy was mad at him. How could they work together?!

After Ms. Garrison was done, the class started to present their projects, group by group. After four groups, it was Kyle and Rebecca's turn. Kyle looked over at Rebecca, who looked back at him, with a smile. She seemed very confident, especially since Kyle had helped her with the facts. He gave her a smile, and walked up with Rebecca and their poster.

Some of the kids were wide-eyed when they saw how colorful the poster was. It was the most colorful out of the other ones who showed them so far.

Kyle was the first to speak, of course giving a good speech, like he's always good at. Then Rebecca joined, showing confidence, as if she knew everything before Kyle ever taught her. But she knew it was him who helped her. If it weren't for him, she would be frozen stiff.

When they were done, the class started clapping, and Ms. Garrison called Stan and Roxy to come up.

They were not excited at all. Ms. Garrison had to call them twice to come up. And so they finally did. Stan was the one who had the poster, and he was about to ask Roxy if she wanted to hold it, but again, she seemed she wanted to be left alone. Stan felt hurt. She looked very angry, yet so innocent at the same time.

Stan looked at Roxy, seeing if she wanted to start. But she did nothing. So he did. "We said that it is our fault that God's beautiful creatures are getting destroyed," Stan started. "We cause Global Warming, because we burn too much coal, and that causes animals to..." he looked at Roxy, telling her to join in.

"To die," she finished the sentence. _Just like my heart._

Stan looked at Roxy, who was silent. He could tell she didn't want to speak anymore. He could tell she was too upset for this. He could tell that she was going to cry. That made him feel like crying, just because she was upset. He hurt her.

"Ok, you guys must be done," Ms. Garrison said, acting as if he wanted them to stop. "You can take your seats."

Stan sadly sighed and walked to his desk, as Roxy stood there, looking down, then walking back to her desk after she felt a tear drop.

Stan and Roxy worked hard on their poster for a long time, and it was wasted. Stan would think that they would have fun presenting it. Laughing and everything. But it didn't turn out that way. This stunk so badly.

"Ok, that's enough for today," said Ms. Garrison. "Clyde and Kenny, Wendy and Eric, and whoever else didn't go today, will go tomorrow."

After school:

After the bell rang, Kyle started running toward Roxy, without even going to his locker first. As he was running, he kept stopping, because the other kids were walking in front of him, and it was hard for him to move. As they were out of his way, he kept running toward Roxy, who already had her backpack ready to go, and shut her locker.

"Roxy!" Kyle exclaimed, as he grabbed her arm. "Wait."

She stopped, and turned to him. She was so shocked to be seeing Kyle talking to her. Kyle was the one who didn't like her.

"I have to talk to you."

Roxy looked at the doors to outside, and decided that there was still time. She hoped it was worth it. She sighed. "Ok," she softly replied.

"I'm really sorry for being a jerk toward you. It wasn't you, it was me. I was just jealous that Stan was hanging out with you so much. More then he did with Wendy. And I just...got left out. I'm really sorry. And I didn't mean to hurt you."

Roxy still stood there, knowing that there was more coming. There had to be more.

"Anyways, Stan is really hurt. And he wants to be your friend so badly."

Roxy smiled at the sound of that. _He really wants to be my friend?_

"He didn't know what to do. He feels really bad about hurting you, and...he wants to be your friend again. Please, please be his friend again."

Roxy's smile grew.

Kyle felt relieved, by the sign of Roxy's smile. So he smiled. The two had a quiet, friendly moment for about five seconds.

"Thank you, Kyle," Roxy finally spoke. "I'll make sure to tell him that tomorrow."

"Oh good.." He watched Roxy leave, as he sighed with relieve. _Yes, things are ok now. _

As Roxy was walking, she accidentally bumped into someone. She fell to the ground, not knowing who it was. But then she saw him. It was Eric.

"Watch where you're going, croc girl!" he said meanly.

Roxy knew she stood up to him at recess. But she knew what she did was wrong, so she wasn't going to be mean this time. "I'm sorry."

Eric kept glaring, as Roxy stood there, hoping to here his forgiveness.

Kyle hated the scene, and got disgusted, so he turned around, and walked over to Stan. "Hey Stan."

"Yeah," he replied sadly.

"Listen dude, I talked to Roxy, and...she's ok."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her that you didn't mean to hurt her. And that I was sorry. I think she forgives me, and she forgives you, too."

Stan smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of that."

"Where is she?"

Kyle looked over to where he last saw Roxy, but sadly she was already gone. "Oh crap. She went home. But don't worry. She said she would talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok. Kyle, you didn't have to..."

"Yes I did. You're my best friend, dude."

"Thanks."

When Stan got home, he started to think how happy he was. He and Roxy were friends again, but he really wanted to hear her say that. He wish he didn't have to wait til tomorrow. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so obsessed, but...he was. He didn't really know how to explain how he felt. He just felt it. And then he decided, that he would talk to her tonight.

So after dinner, he told his parents, he was going on a walk, and he left. But he wasn't going to her house. He knew that every other day Roxy would go take a walk to Starks Pond. He knew that, because she had told him before.

Stan was excited as he got there. He couldn't wait to find her. He couldn't wait to hear her voice, and...there she was!

He saw her sitting in front of the pond, watching the sunset. He happily walked over, and stood for a few seconds, wondering what to say. "Hey, Roxy?"

She turned her head and saw him.

Stan was disappointed. She didn't look all that happy. He thought she forgave him. Or maybe something happened. "Roxy, Kyle told me. He told me that...you want to be my friend again. And I meant to tell you, but..."

"You want me to be your friend, so you can hang out with me all the time."

"Well, I guess you could put it in that way. You see, you mean a lot..."

"I don't believe your actions, Stan."

_What?! What is she talking about? What's going on?_ "What? What do you mean?"

"I know that I'm not really your friend. If you don't want me to be your friend, then start acting like it." She got up, and walked away.

Stan was in shock. He had no idea what just happened. Was what Kyle told him real? He told him that he talked to Roxy, and everything was ok. Well how come everything wasn't? She was just still mad as ever. And how could she say such words?! _"I don't believe your actions, Stan. I know that I'm not really your friend." _Those words were awful. And...they were not true. What happened? Stan was sad, and even more confused

"What happened?" he asked himself.

**So I guess you're wondering what happened. Yes, it does seem kind of weird, doesn't it. Well, don't worry. You'll find out in the next chapter! Please review and try to guess what's going on.**


	12. Chapter 12: What happened?

**Ok, so I guess all of you guys are guessing what's going on. You guys are thinking "what the heck is up with Roxy?!" I love to see you guys confused. :) anyways, you'll find out! By the way, after this chapter, there is one more, or maybe two more. One or the other. So..sorry if it's coming to an end. Sorry all my stories are so short. Later, I'll tell you which story I will write next! But in the mean time, lets enjoy the rest of this story!**

**Chapter 12: What happened?**

"She said what?!" Kyle questioned his best friend in total shock.

"It's true," Stan replied, "she thinks I don't want her to be her friend. I don't know what I did. I have no idea what she's thinking."

"That's stupid! I talked to her, and things worked out! She said she was gonna go talk to you today."

"Well, I found her, I talked to her, and she hates me."

Kyle grew angry. He really thought he got things in order. And just like Stan, he had no idea what was going on.

The bell soon rang, and Stan said "we gotta get to class."

Kyle walked to class as well, thinking that he had to do something...again.

During class, Kyle was zoned out, trying to think of a solution. He talked to Roxy. Roxy grew happy, agreed, thanked Kyle, and said she would talk to Stan. Well why did she think the opposite? What happened? Was she lying? Of course not! She wasn't like that. Kyle wasn't even her close friend, and even he knew that she wasn't like that. And he also knew that Stan didn't do anything to her after their talk. It had to be something else.

Was it somebody else? Did somebody else upset Roxy? But why somebody else? It was Stan that she was upset with. Nobody else. So why was she acting like this? Why? _Ahhh! What's going on?! _

Kyle then looked over at Roxy, who was upset, just like last week. Also Stan. Everybody seemed to be not enjoying this class in anyway, except..._Cartman_! Eric was smiling! He seemed happy, as if he did something that made his day! It had to be him! He did it! He did something to Roxy! Who else would it be? He was the meanest kid in the whole entire 4th grade. And if he didn't do it, nobody else did.

Kyle glared, and was ready to yell at him after class.

When class was over, Kyle walked up to Eric, giving him a look, as if he was gonna kill him.

"What's your deal, Jew?" Eric asked unkindly.

"Cartman, I know you did it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Cartman! Roxy is upset with Stan, because you did something! I don't know what you did, but I know it was you. I can just see it in your eyes."

Eric started bursting out laughing. "I want nothing to do with that girl. I don't even want to talk or even look at her. Do you really think I did something?"

Kyle was about to say something, but then got stopped by Eric's words. He actually had a point there. Eric hated Roxy, and if he didn't want to talk to her, then what could he possibly do to her.

"You're wasting your time." He walked passed Kyle, who was confused.

If the fat boy didn't do it, then who did? It wasn't Eric, it wasn't Kyle himself, and it wasn't Stan. "Ahh!" He walked off, depressed.

Recess after lunch

Kyle obviously knew the girls wouldn't do anything to Roxy. He actually saw them trying to make her fit in. They couldn't possibly do such a thing. It would be a guy. Guys were jerks. Most guys anyways. Kyle wasn't a jerk, and he certainly knew that Stan wasn't a jerk. But anybody else could be. Except maybe for Butters.

The Jew boy walked up to the group of guys playing football, who were all huddled up. He cleared his throat, to get their attention. Nobody heard, or replied. "Hey!" he cried.

They all turned to him.

"Ok, I know this is kind of random, and I know you may not care, but Roxy is seriously upset with Stan, after I talked to her."

None of the guys seemed to get a clue of what he was talking about, but they were still listening, trying to get what he was saying.

"Now Stan obviously didn't do something to her, and I didn't. But somebody had to! And if the person who did something doesn't tell me now, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!"

They still looked all confused. "Dude, I didn't do anything," Craig replied.

"Yeah, me neither," Token replied.

And the others said the same thing.

Kyle grew even more angry. Not because they could be lying, but because he could tell they were all telling the truth. He just knew it. He could see it. He had no idea what to think anymore. "Ahh!" He walked away.

He was still thinking, though. _I didn't do it, Stan didn't do it, Cartman or anyone else didn't do it. Who did it? Who did it? Who did it?_ Then Kyle had the solution. The only way to find out what was going on in Roxy's head, was to go and talk to her...again.

**Ok, sorry this was so short. And sorry, I kind of said the answer would be in this chapter, but...I lied. :) So who do you think did it? Take a guess! you'll find out in the next chapter. So...there may be 3 or 4 more chapters left. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The answers

**Chapter 13: The answers**

Kyle stormed over to Roxy, who was sitting on the ground, playing her DS. He then sat down next to her, and said "Pause it."

She looked at him curiously. She had no idea why he wanted her to pause it or why he was here, but she did so.

"What's happened? I thought I told you that Stan's sorry, and he really wants to be your friend again."

"He didn't mean it."

"Yes he did! You're very important to him!"

"More important then Wendy?" Suddenly, the bell rang for recess to be over. But Kyle and Roxy stayed.

Kyle grew curious. Wendy? Why was she asking about Wendy? "What are you talking about?"

"Stan and Wendy use to date, but even though they broke up, Stan still has feelings for her. So he's using me to make her jealous."

Kyle gave her an even more confused look. "Where did you get that?!"

"Your fat friend told me."

"Cartman?!"

"Yeah, he said that I should just forget about Stan, because he's only using me to get Wendy back."

"That son...ahhh!" He ran off.

Roxy had no idea what Kyle was going to do. But she was scared, and didn't want to see it.

As the kids were getting their stuff out of their lockers, Kyle was storming up to Eric. He finally got to him, grabbed the collar of his jacket, and pinned him against his own locker. "You lied to me, Cartman!"

"What are you talking about, Kyle?"

"You did it! You told Roxy that Stan was using her to get Wendy back, so she would go against him! Is that right?" He released him.

"Ok Kyle. Yes, I admit it. I did that. But it's for a good purpose. We can't get that girl involved with us. She's a freak!"

"Shut up, Cartman!"

This got all the kids their attention.

"Stan likes her! He wants to be her friend! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Uhh...no. Not really."

"AHHH!" The Jew attacked Eric to the ground, and started a fight with him.

All the other kids went out of control, cheering for them. Stan went up to them with a freak face. "Kyle!" He tried to stop them, but there was nothing he could do.

Kyle grabbed Eric's hat off, and started pulling his hair, as Eric punched Kyle in the chest, causing him to fall off. But he attacked him again, and punched him hard in the eye, as Eric kicked Kyle in the crotch, causing him to swear more than he was right now. The Jew reached his hand toward's Eric's face, and scratched him hard.

Before they knew it, Mr. Mackey came in, picking them up, and taking them to the office.

"I thought we told you that fighting is not acceptable," Mr. Mackey said to the two in the office.

"He's a horrible person!" Kyle cried out.

"That's not an excuse, m'kay. Violence is not the answer. Eric, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing important!" Eric answered loudly, as Kyle glared at them.

"It must have been something bad, Eric. And don't think that I won't guess you did something wrong, because we already know it was you who spray painted Ms. Garrison's house."

Eric grew angry.

"I told you, Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed. "Everyone knows that you are the person who would do anything bad! That's why I came to you first to wonder what you did to Roxy! You lied to me! But Roxy told me it was you! You are so selfish, insensitive..."

"Kyle!" Mr. Mackey interrupted. "I think you need to apologize to Eric for starting the fight. And Eric, you need to apologize to Kyle for lying."

They both had their arms crossed, looking in the other direction.

"Come on boys," Principle Victoria finally said.

"S..Sorry," Eric said, not meaning it.

"I'm not sorry," Kyle replied. "I had every right to do that, Cartman!" He then swore to Eric, which caused him to get into even more trouble then he already was.

Eric was sitting in the hallway, when Wendy came, and sat down next to him. "Here," she said, as she handed him an ice pack.

He took it, and put it over his eye.

"Kyle must have been really mad."

"Ya think?"

"Cartman, how could you hurt Roxy like that?"

"Because she's a freak! I don't want her around. I don't want any girl around me. I swear, if any girl walks up to me, I'll tell them to back off."

Wendy looked at him curiously.

He then looked at her, noticing the confused face. "What?"

"I'm a girl."

"And your point is..?

"You said you would tell any girl to back off. You're not telling me to."

Eric was silent for four seconds, and turned his head. "I'll tell you to back off, in a minuet."

"Why wait a minuet?"

"Because...I don't know! Because I don't feel like it right now."

She glared at him. "Boys are so...so..."

"So what?"

"They're so...stupid!"

"Hey, I am not stupid! You are stupid! You wouldn't even tell me why you cared that I worked with you on that project!"

"Because you have to! It's stupid for me to do all the work, and let you slack off."

"But you care about your grade more than anything!"

"That's not true!"

"Then prove it! If there's something else more important to you then your grade, let this one go and get an F."

"I"m already finished with the project, Cartman. No matter how many times I tried to get you to work with me, you refused, and slacked off, like a cute puppy!" She then put her hand over her mouth, not believing what she said.

"Did you just call me...cute?"

"No. I was just comparing you to a dog. And dogs are cute."

"So I'm cute?!"

"No! You're the ugliest boy in the class."

"I am not! I am very hot, and very buff."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"You just said I was a cute puppy!"

"I didn't really mean it! You just slack off like a dog! A very ugly dog!"

"You just said cute puppy! How can you change that?!"

"You know what, you're really annoying. I think it's time to go to science now."

"You're really annoying ME! You keep changing your mind about everything!" Eric suddenly felt Wendy's lips on his, for about four seconds. He then looked at her in shock, after she was finished. "Why...why did you do that?"

Wendy looked down, and sighed. "That...that was my answer."

"Your answer for what?"

"For all your questions."

He couldn't believe it. This was so shocking and sudden. Wendy was a hippie, and he hated her! But...he some how...liked...liked..."

"We should go to class now," Wendy interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh. Right." He then walked off with her.

**I told you that Cartman and Wendy were a question. I don't know, I just some reason thought it would be cute, since they hate each other, yet like each other. Tell me what you guys think?**


	14. Chapter 14: Hurtful time never ends

**Ok, this is probably my last chapter. But, I forget who it was, but one of you were curious of Stan and Kyle's sleep over. I'm gonna ask all of you guys. After this chapter, do you want me to add a deleted chapter (deleted scene), showing what Stan and Kyle did at the sleep over, or not? Please let me know. Ok, so here's the final chapter!**

**Chapter 14: Hurtful time never ends**

"Ok," Ms. Garrison started, "let's get this over with. Kenny and Craig, go ahead and present your project." She sat in her desk.

Craig and Kenny went up, and started to present their project.

Wendy then got concerned when she couldn't find her poster. It was missing, and she tried to search around her desk, but she couldn't find it. _Oh no. Where is it?!_

As Kyle was watching, some one passed him a note. So he opened it up, and read it. _How much did you get in trouble?_ Kyle looked over, and he knew it was Stan who had wrote the note. He started writing on the piece of paper, then sent it back to him.

Stan looked at the note. _A lot. I got even more trouble for cussing Cartman out. Now I have detention for the rest of the week._ He sighed, and started writing something back.

After Stan passed it back, Kyle read it. _I'm really sorry. I know why you attacked him, and it was my fault. _Kyle wrote something back, and passed it to Stan.

_No it's not. It's Cartman's fault. But I think you should talk to Roxy." _Stan sighed, unsure of the idea. He looked over at his best friend, who was giving the look that he had to talk to her. Stan nodded, and continued at Kenny and Craig.

When the two were done, it was Eric and Wendy's turn. Wendy nervously went up there, not knowing what to do. "Umm," she started, "Some how, our poster went missing..."

"Not it didn't," Eric interrupted. "It's right here." He was coming up with the poster.

Wendy was confused, yet relieved it wasn't missing.

Eric gave the poster to Wendy, who showed the front to the class.

The students started giggling, getting Wendy confused. She looked down at the poster, and there was something there she didn't remember. Creative drawings. There was a picture of a person holding a piece of coal that had an evil face, and was eating everything. She looked over at Eric, who was laughing.

"Greenhouse gasses is eating us!" Eric exclaimed.

Wendy wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Greenhouse gasses was bad, and it did cause Global Warming. She then looked at Eric, who smiled at her. She smiled back, and started presenting the project.

_At least he helped out a little._

After they were done, and sad down, the next two went up to present their project.

During that, Eric was smiling at Wendy, who blushed. She knew he was flirting. And she liked it. Yes, she knew it was wrong. Nobody was suppose to like Eric Cartman. But, she didn't care. Nobody else seemed to notice the connection, so it didn't matter anyways. But anything could happen. Something would happen at a time where people would notice.

**After school**

As Stan went up and opened his locker, he took a look at Roxy, who was at her locker. She didn't seem to be interested in talking right now. She looked very...tired. Of course she was tired. She got hurt way too much. The boy sighed, and shut his locker after he got his stuff, and left.

Stan was finally sitting on the bus with Kyle again, like everything was back to normal. But it wasn't right. Stan was still upset, and Kyle watched him in his misery.

The Jew sighed. "Don't worry, Stan. Everything will be ok."

Stan curiously looked at him.

"I promise."

"How can you promise that." Stan was so depressed, he didn't know what to think anymore.

"Because...I'm your best friend, and you're my best friend. I am not gonna have you sad like this."

Stan sighed, and looked down.

"I guess it's all my fault. If I wasn't such a jerk, this would have never started."

"No, it's not you. Cartman was probably gonna tell her anyways. You have nothing to do with it."

Kyle smiled.

"I have to talk to her. But I have no idea what to say."

"What do you mean? All you have to say is that your sorry that this happened, and that Cartman was lying."

"No, it's not that. It's also something really important I need to talk to her about."

"What?"

"My feelings toward her."

**Ok, so I lied again! The story isn't over yet! Wow, I never knew this would actually happen. I actually like that. I hate it when my stories end. Please review, and tell me what you think about Wendy and Cartman.**

**also, I'm really sorry for my bad grammar. I sometimes read my stories again on the site, and I see a lot of mistakes. So I apologize. I'll try to do better.**

**Sorry this chapter was so short!**


	15. Chapter 15: Stan's feelings

**This may be the last chapter. It really depends if you guys want me to show the short chapter with Stan and Kyle's sleepover. Ok, so lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter 15: Stan's feelings**

The next day at lunch, all the 4th grade girls found Roxy sitting alone, and they couldn't bare to let that continue. So Rebecca, Wendy, and Bebe walked over, and sat down next to Roxy.

The shy girl looked at them curiously, wondering why they were here.

"Roxy, you don't need to be upset," Wendy said.

Roxy felt angry, realizing that they didn't care about her feelings...again. "Y...you know?"

"Yes, it's because of Stan, right?" Rebecca asked.

Roxy nodded. There was nothing else to do. She had to be honest.

"Don't worry about it," Bebe said, "everything will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because, we're here for you," Wendy replied.

Roxy grew curious.

"We're your friends."

"Sometimes guys are just...not worth it," Rebecca said.

Roxy didn't like the sound of that, but since they were real girls, they could be right.

"Now wait a minuet, what about Cartman?" Bebe asked.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Cartman. It's so obvious that Wendy likes him."

"What?!" the black-haired girl exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Wendy."

"Why would I like him?! He's an insensitive, ugly fat kid."

It was silent for a few seconds, and all the girls watched Eric walk down to his table with his tray. They then saw him turn his head toward them. But he was only looking at one specific girl. He smiled, then kept walking.

Wendy blushed.

Rebecca and Bebe gasped. "Wendy!"

"Ok, ok, I know!" she exclaimed. "It's true, but yet, it's so wrong, I know. What am I suppose to do?"

Roxy then felt alone again. The girls totally forgot about her, but she sit still, watching the scene, wondering why Wendy would like that guy. He was mean!

"Are you sure you like him?" Bebe asked.

Wendy sighed. "I don't know. I kissed him."

They both gasped. "And?"

"And...and..."

"The last time you kissed him, you didn't like him anymore," Bebe said.

"Yeah," said Rebecca, "usually a kiss will show your feelings."

"Oh my god," said Wendy.

"What?!" Bebe anxiously asked.

"I kissed him, and...I...I still like him!"

The two girls gasped again. "Then that means you must really like him!" Bebe cried. "Ahh! This is crazy!"

"I know. Do you hate me?"

They thought for a moment. "No, we don't hate you," Rebecca answered.

"Yes, it's really wrong," said Bebe, "but you deserve to like who ever you want."

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"Really."

"So what should I do?"

"Well...you...you should ask him out."

"Ask Cartman on a date?!"

"Yes."

"Uhh...oh Roxy! Sorry! We totally forgot about you."

"It's...it's ok," Roxy replied.

"As we were saying, Roxy, we are your friends. And whatever happens, we will always be your friends."

She thought for a moment. _I thought Stan was my friend. But things haven't worked out with him. And the girls want to be my friends. For real this time! So that means, I should accept._ Roxy smiled, agreeing to the idea.

The three also smiled.

Roxy cheered up a bit, knowing that she had some real friends now. But then she looked over at the table with the four boys; where Stan was. She didn't know what to think now. She really...missed him. But, he didn't work out for her. And she couldn't walk away from her new friends for nothing.

**Recess**

Roxy tried her best to communicate with her new friends, and tried to enjoy the interests they were talking about. It was hard, really hard. It was worth it. More worth it then the last time. She needed this more than anything, right?

Stan stood at least 50 feet away from the girls, watching Roxy, who seemed to be trying to fit in. He still felt awful, and didn't blame Roxy for going to the girls. She deserved them more than anything. He knew she did. She was a great person. But he still felt empty. He knew he had to tell her. He had to tell her how he felt.

"Stan," Kyle started, "I think now is your chance." Kyle already knew about Stan's feelings, since he told him on the way home yesterday.

Stan sighed as he closed his eyes. "Ok." And he started to walk over toward the girls.

The girls were all laughing, except for Roxy, but she was still smiling, trying to enjoy it. Again, she had no idea what was so funny, but she went along with it. She suddenly heard a silence, and wondered why they had stopped talking. She looked at them, and could tell that their eyes was on something else. Was it Clyde again? She then looked over to the direction their eyes were on, and it wasn't Clyde, but...Stan.

She felt really nervous, and didn't know what to say.

But Stan felt even more nervous. He knew what to say, but didn't know how to say it. He was just too scared, and almost felt like throwing up. He stood there, trying to get his words out.

"Can we help you?" Rebecca asked.

"Uh..." he started.

"What is it, Stan?" Wendy asked.

He sighed. He really wanted to talk to Roxy alone, but he knew she wouldn't be patient, since she was upset, so it didn't matter. "Roxy, I have to talk to you."

She was curious, and was listening.

"I...I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't. Roxy, you're a great girl. A great girl, who I want to be friends with. And..." He felt really sick, and didn't think he could go any further, but some how he could. "...and you...you really mean a lot to me. A lot. You're very, very special to me. I can't stop thinking about you. It hurts me to know that you are angry with me. But...I just...I really care about you, and...I don't want anything to happen to you. I...I just...really, really care about you. I like...like you a lot. I want to be with you, but...if you don't want to, that's fine. I care more about your happiness. I...I'm sorry." He was relieved that he didn't choke or throw up. He was finished, and stood there, waiting for a reply, wether it was a bad one or not.

Rebecca, Wendy, and Bebe were also waiting for a reply from her.

Roxy had no idea what to do. She looked over at the girls. _They want me to forgive him. I know they do. How come they told me not to worry about him? _Then she remembered that Rebecca said that sometimes guys weren't worth it. _Sometimes. Ahhh!_ She had no idea why she was even listening to them. She wanted Stan! She missed him so much, and wanted to be his friend again, and she even felt the same way. She felt the same way Stan did for her.

Stan started to doubt, and turned around, ready to walk away.

"Stan?" a really, sweet, soft voice said.

He turned around, and saw Roxy, standing. He grew curious.

A smile came across her face, and she walked up to him.

Stan still didn't smile yet, and just watched her come up. He was scared, really scared. He started to feel sick. He couldn't take this. He couldn't. But some how, some way, he managed to swallow the vomit that was coming, and then he felt Roxy's soft lips touch his.

And from 50 feet away, Kyle watched the scene, happily. _Stan, he's happy again. I'm so glad. I'm so glad things worked out. I don't care. I don't care how much he ignores me. As long as he's happy._

The three girls happily watched Roxy and Stan walk away toward Kyle, who was still smiling. He smiled at Stan, then at Roxy.

Kenny and Eric came up, and looked at them curiously.

They were still smiling, having a great moment.

"Are..." Eric started, "are you guys...like...friends again?"

"Yes Cartman," Stan replied.

Eric then swore at the top of his lungs, and stormed off.

"Don't worry," Kyle said to Roxy, "he'll get over it."

**THE END**

**yes, I'm so sorry. I know, the end. The stories over! No! No! I know you guys might be happy or sad. Now, I have some questions. First of all, if there was anything I needed to approve, please tell me. Also, again about the sleepover thing, if you want me to add that in here, please let me know! And a couple more things. I was gonna write another short story, like three chapters about Cartman and Wendy getting together. If you think that's a good idea, please let me know. And if you want Roxy to be Stan's current girlfriend in an other stories, please tell me! But I'm not sure if I'll do that or not, because I like Stan being single. I don't' know, I just do. But we'll see.**

**Now, since I am done with this story, I am taking a small break on writing South Park, and am going to try to finish my Full House story. Yet I will still read South Park stories! And once I'm finished with the Full House story, I may do that Cartman and Wendy thing, and start on my next story: Jews Only.**

**Please review! Tell me what you thought of my story! Give me all of your opinions and suggestions!**


	16. Chapter 16: The sleepoverdeleted scene

**Hi everyone! I know a few of you wanted me to put Stan and Kyle's sleep over scene, so I decided to do that. This takes place during the sleep over. Now, I'll have to warn you, Stan was upset, so I'm not so sure if a lot would happen. And also, this is not a gay thing if you are wondering. I never do that with Stan and Kyle. Ok, so here it is!**

**Chapter 16: The sleep over**

"Stan, look, dude. I'm really sorry..."

"Don't worry about it," Stan interrupted his best friend.

"But Stan, I haven't been a good..."

"Let's just have the sleep over."

Kyle sighed. "Alright. What do you wanna do first?"

Stan sat on the chair next to him. "I don't care."

Kyle felt horrible. There was no way Stan could have fun, since his heart was broken. He sighed. "I don't think you're in any position to..."

"I'm fine, Kyle. We can do whatever."

_What is wrong with you! You are not being honest like you always are!_ "Well..how about a video game?"

"Sure."

"I brought my guitar controls so we could play Guitar Hero 2."

"That's fine."

Kyle got up and went up stairs to get his guitar controls, even though he wasn't so sure about the sleep over anymore.

Soon, they turned the game on, and started playing. And unlikely, Kyle was scoring much more points then Stan. Much, much more. Stan was way behind, and he didn't seem to care.

"Dude, you suck," Kyle was honest with his best friend, as he went over and turned the game off.

Stan took his guitar off, sat down and sighed, as he put his hands on his cheeks.

Kyle sat down next to him. He wanted to say more about the Roxy incident, but he thought Stan would get mad, so he kept his mouth shut. "Do you wanna watch some TV?"

"Whatever."

Kyle didn't like his tone. It was the tone of 'I'm not happy, and don't care what happens'. He got up and turned the TV on as his best friend sat on the couch. Kyle sat down next to him, and tried to laugh at Terrence and Phillip, but nothing worked. He just couldn't laugh without his best friend laughing.

But it was his fault that Stan was happy. Nothing else. He couldn't take this anymore. They had to talk about it. "Stan, I'm really..."

"I said don't worry about it."

_Wow, how did he know I was gonna talk about it? I know, because that's all he could think of. _"But dude, I was a jerk. I shouldn't have cared who you hung out with."

"Why? Why didn't you like her?"

"It's not that I didn't like her, it's just that you have been spending so much time with her, you seemed different. You spent more time with her, and less with...me."

Stan gave a curious look. "Kyle, I'm really sorry. I didn't know..."

"It's ok. It was no reason for me to act like a jerk. There's nothing wrong with Roxy."

"I wish everybody would know that. She's new and shy, but she's really a great girl."

"I...I know."

"But now she's mad at me, she doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

"That's not good enough. You have to talk to her on Monday."

"What?! You're crazy. She won't listen to me."

"Why wouldn't she? She always listens to you."

"Yeah, but..."

"Just give it a try. It's way worth it. She's a great person to be anyone's friend."

Stan sighed. "I guess you're right."

Kyle smiled. "I'm sure things will work out fine. Don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"I can tell you are. You look sick, and it's not even Monday yet."

Stan glared. "I'm fine."

"Whatever dude."

So Stan cheered up a bit. He was still nervous of how it would go, but he was doing better. He watched a movie with Kyle, and they both laughed like everything was fine.

Then at 11:00 pm, they decided to go to bed. Both of them in their pajamas, were in the bathroom brushing their teeth.

Kyle slept on the floor with a sleeping bag right next to Stan's bed. They were both still wide awake, and Stan had to say something before he went to sleep.

"Kyle," he started.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about Roxy?"

There was a pause. "Well, she's very sweet, and not mean at all."

"Do you think she's cool?"

"I don't know. I haven't spent time with her."

"Well, she's very cool. She can play video games and everything. And you should have seen her with the snake! I actually held one."

"You held a snake?!"

"Yeah."

"Were you scared?"

"A little. But she said it wouldn't hurt me. And it didn't."

"Wow. I never knew. Why didn't you tell me all of this?"

Stan sighed. "Because I thought you would get mad."

Kyle felt even more horrible. All of this just because of him. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. Good night."

"Night." And after Kyle was silent, Stan slowly closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

**So I hoped you liked it! It was basically what happened during the sleep over after Roxy left. I hope it was ok. **

**I have just finished my Full House story, and now I'm going to do a story about Cartman and Wendy after She's Shy. Then after that, I'm taking a break on writing. Every writer needs a break, right? But I will still continue reading others! And after a couple weeks, I will start on my next story: Jews Only. So heads up!**


End file.
